Intoxicated Night
by kuraikitsune13
Summary: NanoSounds woke up from her slumber in the middle of the night and went to the wine cellar for a drink... [During The Apprentice series, pre-Galacticraft and Flux Buddies.] [Pairing: LalnaSounds / NanoCoffee] [Yogscast] Rated M for heavy intake of alcohol.


**Author's Note: Hello, all. This is a reupload of a considerably old fanfiction about on of the pairings in Yogscast fandom which is LalnaSounds/Nanocoffee a.k.a. the pairing of Yogscast Kim and Duncan's Minecraft characters. I'm a big fan of this ship, so I wrote a fic. I've previously uploaded this on tumblr and deviantart but I deleted the one on tumblr. Though, you can still find the one on dA. Anyways, this is written during The Apprentice's timeline. Not sure when exactly, but yahh..**

**Enjoy the ride~!**

**I thank Kara Shadows for beta reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft and Kim and Duncan's character, nor am I affiliated with anyone from the Yogscast.**

**(Btw the original title is Drunken Night but I put up a different title as I heard something about not being allowed to have weird titles)**

* * *

><p><strong>Drunken Night.<strong>

It was in the middle of the night when Nano suddenly woke up. It wasn't because of a dream, or a nightmare. She simply just woke up. She turned around to her side, an attempt to get back to sleep. But she just couldn't. Maybe she slept too early. She blinked several time while staring at the darkness before deciding on getting off of her bed.

She stood up, straightened herself and cracked several knotted joints. Then, sighing for no reason, she walked towards her private chest and started taking out her stone mug and tree tap.

"Might as well have a nightly drink," she said to herself.

She then, trotted towards the stairs and walked two flights of them down, towards her tower's exit. She opened her door and after checking that there are no mobs outside, headed towards the wine cellar; where she and Lalna occasionally have crazy drinking games together.

The blonde had been gone for almost a week now. He said something about having to give some maintenance to his quarry since it seemed to be jammed. Nano didn't thought that it would take long but after thinking about it, Lalna's quarry had been there for quite a long time, and it must've dug in quite deep, so it might've took him awhile to reach the bottom, even with a jetpack. It wasn't the machinery that was having problems. Or at least that was what he told her before entering that deep pit. He mentioned something about an unbreakable block which caused his whole quarry system to be clogged and messed up. Or something like that. It sounded fishy to her but he told her not to worry about it, and that he'll be fine. And since he's the teacher, she guessed that it is fine to entirely trust him.

She walked down into the dimly lit room and proceeded to stab her tree tap into her favourite rum barrel. Then, she filled her mug 'til it's full and had a long, deep chug of the intoxicating drink.

She swirled it around in her mouth first before swallowing it and then she finished it all up before adding some more for a second shot. The effects of the rum kicked in almost instantly as her eyesight suddenly fails her.

"Whew! This thing is strong," she mumbled while letting out a breath. She'd been alone for almost a week now, and the feeling of loneliness was starting to kick in. She had sat on the cliff, staring out at the sunset several times, finding that she would be sitting there until nightfall, until the moon is right on top of her head.

'When will Lalna be back?' she would wonder. 'What's taking him so long?'

She puffed her cheeks at the thought that she might be missing him and took another shot of rum. The room started spinning around her. She laughed, feeling a bit too tipsy.

She suddenly remembered the time when he showed this wine cellar to her for the first time. It might only have rum and beer but damn, it still doesn't change the fact that he's quite classy.

Sighing heavily, she filled up another mug and drank it down, letting herself be surrounded by the intoxicating taste and the dizziness caused by it.

Lalna finally solved the problems inside his quarry. There was some heavy stuff going on in there, but he refused to think of it anymore. What's done is done. He's now worried about Nano. He'd left her alone for quite of a long time, who knows what she'd done during his absence. Of course, he's pretty sure that she'll be fine, but it's not wrong to worry, right?

Arriving at his castle, he approached her tower right away. He was about to enter when he heard giggling from the wine cellar.

"Ehehehehehe~," he chuckled. "Looks like someone is enjoying herself."

Nano didn't hear the footsteps softly approaching her, she didn't hear the chuckle from behind her nor did she feel the heat from a breath trailing down her neck…..

A hand suddenly landed onto her head, making her jump."Having a lovely drink without me around, eh, Nano?"

She twirled around immediately and exclaimed, " Lalna! You're back!" She put her arms around his waist and gave him a casual hug while giggling. He replied the hug and ruffled her hair at the same time.

"Gimme some of that rum," he said, taking the stone mug from Kim's hands. He refilled it, drank it and did those two actions several times until he is as drunk as she is. They both laugh, their heads dizzy, and slumped onto the floor, still hugging each other.

"How was the quarry?" she asked him, hiccupping at the same time.

"Eh, some complicating things. But it's done now," he replied, taking another shot. Nano took the mug away from him mid-drink, spilling some of the rum onto his armour in the process and finished up the whole thing.

"Hey!" the blonde jokingly scolded her, grabbing back the mug, filled it and drank some more.

The both of them did this several times, passing the mug between each other, drinking until the both of them are pretty much hammered. It didn't take long until Nano properly passed out, sprawled all over Lalna's chest.

"Hey, Nano….." he tried calling out to her. But he was replied with heavy breathing from the sleeping girl. He sighed and chuckled at the same time. "Better bring her up to her room."

He stood up, leaving her on the floor first to take several more mugs from the chest and refilled them all. After putting them into his inventory, he proceeded to pick her up, bridal style, and brought her up into her Tower of Doom and That.

"Doom and That!" he casually repeated after walking through the door. He really liked how she capitalized the 'That'. Made it sound important and all…..

"That….," Nano suddenly repeated back, but in a groggy, sleepy way. Lalna chuckled some more. Something he's always been doing ever since she came around. Of course, he's chuckled a lot before. But when there's a friend to share laughs with, the reason to chuckle somewhat gets a little bit more…..better.

Lalna smiled, feeling a bit funny. He never thought of these things before, the need of having a good laugh with friends. Of course, he has Simon and Lewis from which he'll bum around with from time to time. But to hang out with a girl like this…. He had collaborated with Lomadia several times. But Lomadia is with Xephos. Had a little talk with Zoey once, but her alliance is obviously with Rythian. He never really had a real partner in crime before. He had always been the lone, mad scientist; transferring from people to people if they needed his help, but would always ends up alone.

Too much ran through his mind that he didn't realize that he'd already reached Nano's bedroom. He shook his head a little, clearing his mind and laid the small girl on to her bed.

"Nnngghhh….. Lalna…..another shot pleasseee…..," she mumbled incoherently, obviously talking in her sleep.

"Heh, no! These are mine," Lalna replied, while taking out the rum from his inventory. He walked to the other side of Nano's bed and sat on it. He then, took a long drink of the rum that he took with him, drinking it until the dizziness returns to him.

"Oh, gosh. Ehehhehehe….," he chuckled some more. Everything is so swirly, the colour had changed and the whole room is suddenly upside down. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and seethed.

'Okay, I really need to lie down,' he thought. 'Hope Nano doesn't mind…' He slid down from his sitting position and rested his head onto the pillow. It didn't really help, but at least he can feel where his head is. He stared into the ceiling, looking at it swirl like crazy. He'd like to vomit but he didn't think he can move at the moment. Vomiting in Nano's room is of course a big no-no since she would definitely scold her the morning after, but he decided to keep it in anyways. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

'Ah, terra warts,' he remembered. He wanted to take them out, only to realise that they were kept elsewhere. He exhaled again, thinking that he doesn't want to get out of his drunken state anyways. He put a hand over his mouth, covering it while breathing in and out slowly and tried not to imagine any gross images so that he won't spill out all the things in his stomach. He could've just rushed away but something made him prefer staying over unloading his insides.

As he was contemplating on whether or not he'd want to vomit, a small, slight hand suddenly placed itself onto his chest and began moving as if it was soothing a child. The hand pressed lightly but at the same time, firmly onto him, moving in circular motions, softly massaging him. The small yet strong fingers pressed onto points, varying from his oesophagus to his stomach, eliminating the empty, windy-like areas within him which caused the feeling of nausea. This might have worked better if it was his back that was being massaged, but he guessed that massaging through the front might be fine too.

He turned to his left to see that Nano was apparently massaging him with her eyes closed. He was unsure whether she was conscious or 'sleep-massaging', as this is a much proper term to use at the moment, but he could see that her advances are obviously not of the sexual kind.

Feeling less awkward than before, the blonde exhaled slowly, letting his dear apprentice continue with her massaging.

"Thanks, Nano." He whispered, feeling a bit better than before.

Just as he whispered those two words, the girl suddenly moved closer to him, snuggled up to him and lightly patted his chest.

"Go to sleep, Lalna." She whispered back.

The scientist let out a long, relaxed breath, and let his body to be surrounded by the warmth of his apprentice.

With that, he drew his eyes close.

_End._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that's it! It's just a oneshot, so, yeah...<strong>

**Hope you've enjoyed it, though~!**

**And if you did, please leave a favourite a review~! Thank you very much~!**


End file.
